


Walls of Reality

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: This story is following a young girl named Emily ‘Max’ine Finch and her best friend, partner in crime, Hange Zoe. The two of them promised to go into the training corps together to hopefully help out humanity. As they were still kids they didn’t realize how hard this was going to be. Throw a mix of being teenage girls, extreme training schedules, feelings and it’s even ten times harder. They do their best to work together, helping each other get to where they want to be in life.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lumos_fictions Hange Zoe shorts





	1. Intro

*I will be using she/her for Hange as I do want there to be a point in this story where they are questioning their gender. And at the start, they are not; so keep this in mind.

So here I am, starting yet another story. I wanted to do the story of my OC and Hange because...just because. I am currently working on the first chapter I just wanted to get this made so I had it done and could post right away. Still trying to figure out what other characters to add..but uh yeah get ready for angst and fluff.


	2. Chapter 1

It had already been a week since Max and Hange started in the training corp and it was proving to be tough between the two of them. Hange had never been the physical type and was struggling to keep up with the others during hard physical tasks. Max, unlike Hange, has been pushing herself past others in order to try and make it to the military police. She was exhausted. 

“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard.” Hange told her friend as she slipped into her pajamas for the night, placing her glasses on the wardrobe. 

They shared a dorm room with just the two of them. A bunk bed against the wall, a desk and a wardrobe were the only things in the room. A few candles lit the room.

Max got herself into her bunk, groaning in agony as how sore her muscles were.

“I need to push myself, If I don’t I want to qualify for the Military Police.” 

Hange took her hair out of her high messy ponytail, scratching her scalp. 

“You have three years to push yourself, I think you should just take it easy for now.” she shrugged, putting out the candles and getting into the top bunk.

Max sighed, her head hitting the pillow staring up at the bottom on the top bunk. 

“Remember the day we both agreed to do this?”

Hange got herself comfortable in her bed, eyes fixed to the ceiling. She chuckled.

“Of course, you were obsessed with the military police! I remember you running laps day after day because you were so set on it.”

Max laughed, “I still am.”

Silence filled the room for a bit. It was clear that the two of them weren’t as excited about being here as they were when they were little. Hange didn’t even want to be here at the beginning. She was set on being a scientist or a medical professional, now she was someone who was going to protect humanity. Of course, Max talked her into it as they did everything together. They helped each other with everything. They were basically attached to the hip. They’ve been friends since they were five. Their parents were really great friends, so of course, they were also really great friends.

Max rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn before pulling the blanket up over her chest and to her neck. She was about to speak until she heard light snoring. Hange had already fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight Hange.”

-

The first few nights were rough for Max as she always had trouble sleeping away from home. Last night was the first night here that actually actually got a full night's rest. Sitting up in her bed she looked around the room, groggy and still half asleep. Sunlight was shining in through the one window.

She slipped herself out of bed, standing up and stretching. “Mmm..” She was still sore from the other day. Rubbing the sleep out of her yes she turned around, climbing on top of her bed to peak over at the still sleeping Hange. Reaching out she poked the sleeping girls cheek.

“Wakey wakey.”

Hange moaned in protest, pulling the covers over her face.

“Come on, you know if you want hot water for the shower we need to go now.” 

Max hopped off of her bed, grabbing a towel and her uniform from the wardrobe. The two of them would always try and get up before everyone else did to make sure they got hot water. They were always some of the few people who got up extra early.

Hange sat up in bed, hair messy. 

“I don’t wanna..”

Max threw Hanges stuff at her. 

“You know I like it when you don’t smell like shit. Comeon.”

Max was already halfway out the door.  
Hange grabbed her stuff and almost fell getting off the top bunk as she rushed to stay close to Max. The two girls walked down the hallway towards the showers. They passed a few other people that weren’t from the same year as them but other than them there weren’t many people their age up yet. They still haven’t gotten used to being here fully, there was definitely a level of anxiety that filled Max's stomach each morning they walked down these halls. Hange was better at hiding her worries than Max was. Being as Hange was still sleepy, she shuffled her feet across the floor, trailing behind her friend.

The girls walked into the women's shower room, shriving at how cold it was in there. Cold stone against their feet as they walked inside.

“Why does it always have to be so cold in here.” Hange pouted, placing their balled up uniform on one of the benches. “You forgot my glasses.”

Max slipped out of her pajamas. Her long light brown hair came to the small of her back. She grabbed her hair and put in over her shoulders to cover her chest as she turned one of the shower stalls, turning it out, waiting a bit for the water to warm up before standing under it.

Hange stretched her arms out before ridding yourself of your clothes and hopping into the shower with Max.

“Hange, you can shower by yourself you know.” Max smiled at her friend, moving over so she could stand under the water. Running her hands through her hair Hange smiled back.

“I know, but you wash my hair well.” Grabbing the shampoo bottle and handing it to Max before turning around, gesturing for her friend to wash her hair.

Max chuckled, “Fine,” she squeezed a small amount of shampoo into her hand, placing the bottle down and lightly rubbed her hands together before putting them in Hanges hair. The scent of lavender filled the air.

“But you know, we can’t be showering together anymore.”

Hange frowned, “why not?”

“We are teenagers now, people are going to think it’s weird..” Max said, clearly a little embarrassed. Her and Hange were close but she always worried about what other people would think. Hange didn’t quite understand what was so wrong with them being teens and showering together. They were best friends after all and they were comfortable around each other so it didn’t really make sense to her.

“Why does it matter what anyone else thinks?” Hange asked, tipping her head back slightly to make sure the suds didn’t get into her eyes. Max didn’t say anything, she just continued to scrub her friends hair for a bit longer before rinsing out the lavender soap.  
“You shouldn’t worry about what others think, Max.” 

Hange stepped out from under the water to let Max back under. The longhair girl began to wash her hair on her own as the other lathered their body with a mint smelling soap. Max stayed silent, seeming to not want to talk about this right now. Hange kept her eyes down at the shower floor until they were both raised off and got out.

Drying themselves off and getting changed into their clean uniforms they exited the shower room. Max was walking much faster than Hange, very much ahead. She seemed to be irritated.

“Max, I was serious. You need to not care about what others think!”

“And you need to!” Max called back, frustration in her voice. 

Hange stopped walking, holding her towel and pajamas at her side.

“What?”

Max slowed down and came to a stop as well, turning to face Hange. Her pale green eyes looked like they were filled with tears.

“And you need to care about what people think of you.”

Hange was confused.

“You don’t care at all. That’s your problem. You’re never going to get anywhere if you don’t have that pressure on you.” Max gripped the clothes in her fits, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Max..I”

“Do you have any idea how much I want this? I NEED people to be able to look at me and think I am strong. I care what other people think so I can fix myself. Unlike you. You don’t care at all. Hell, if I wasn’t your friend you wouldn't even talk care of yourself.” Tears rolled down the light brunettes cheeks.

Hange stood there, frozen, confused. Before she could say anything else Max turned around and stormed off back to their dorm, leaving Hange behind in the middle of the hallway. She frowned.

“Hey, four eyes.” A voice called from behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am once against apologizing for any mistakes


End file.
